


Venus Now Wakes (And Wakens Love)

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental kink, But not without feels, DameRey, Emotional Sex, F/M, Modern AU if you squint, Oops, Poe has no filter, Rey doesn't mind, Seriously just PWP, This is the most explicit thing I'll probably ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: "What hath night to do with sleep?Night hath better sweets to prove,Venus now wakes, and wak'ns Love"(John Milton)Rey accidentally discovers an interest she and Poe both share when she wakes up in the middle of the night; she also discovers that when half-awake, her sweet boyfriend has zero filter.





	Venus Now Wakes (And Wakens Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Rey wakes up feeling a certain kind of way, Poe wakes up halfway through her taking care of her own problem, sexy times ensue, but Poe has no filter when he's half-awake and says some surprising things.  
> And Rey's pretty cool with it.
> 
> Warning: Explicit sex: female masturbation, mildly rough sex, extreme dirty talk, commitment kink (both parties). All sexual acts are consensual, but one character does think, briefly, that they're dreaming while having sex (if only b/c everything they want seems to be coming true, lol)
> 
> Basically I talked about this on tumblr yesterday with [melanoradrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood) and she was like "what if Poe accidentally (spoiler) and then Rey was actually super into it" (I'm paraphrasing here, but God, she is a Genius), and then I was like, god, what if I dumped out 2k words of sin in less than an hour and published it without thinking twice?

It isn’t always that Rey wakes up horny, but when she does, it’s definitely impossible to ignore. Tonight, she’d been having a particularly pleasant dream involving her boyfriend, and space, and some strange flowers that made him even more ardent than normal. She’d been so _close_ to cumming, and then she’d woken up.

Rude.

So, she looks over at Poe, sleeping with his mouth slightly open, and then over at the clock: 2:47 a.m. He won’t be awake for almost four hours (and it’s sweet, really, that he thinks 6:30 is sleeping in, a holdover from his military days), but she doesn’t want to bother him and wake him up, just because she woke up ready to go.

Shrugging, Rey slides her hand down to stroke at her clit, not even bothering to do more to warm up because her dream did that for her. She thinks about what she and Poe got up to before falling asleep (Poe had licked her open, ridiculously skilled at oral as he is, and made her cum on his tongue no less than three times before gently making love to her while whispering praises about her beauty into her ear – yeah, she’s a lucky girl), and it isn’t long before she’s incredibly wet. Rey fingers herself slowly, trying to regulate her breathing and movements so she doesn’t wake Poe up.

She isn’t successful.

“Sunshine?” Poe whispers, voice roughened by sleep. “What’re you doing?”’

“Um,” Rey’s voice comes out in a squeak, a dead giveaway for what she’s currently doing. “Nothing?” Poe leans over and grins, evilly, when he takes in her current condition.

“You didn’t wake me up, Sunshine?” Poe nuzzles into her neck, rolling over and against her. He’s already hard, his cock pressing into her hip. Rey bites her lip and whimpers, her right hand not stopping its steady circuit around her clit while her left hand works inside of her, the sounds of how wet she is almost embarrassingly evident.

“No,” Rey breathes. “Didn’t want to bug you.” Her feet slide for purchase against the bed as she tries to work her hips into a better angle.

“Bug me?” Poe’s thumb strokes her bottom lip, and then his hand runs lazily down from her chin, along her neck, and between her breasts, almost reaching her belly button, before he drags his hand back up to pluck at a nipple playfully. It stings, slightly, and Rey yelps, the shock of contact thrilling through her body and causing her pussy to convulsively clench around her fingers. “Bug me? Nah, sweetheart, I wish you woulda bugged me. Now, you made me feel like you don’t even need me.”

“I do,” Rey whimpers. Her fingers are suddenly very much not enough. “I need you, please Poe, please, please –”

“I don’t know,” Poe sighs, but he’s already rolling to hover over her. He’s adorably sleepy, his eyes half-lidded and a soft smile on his face. He hadn’t shaved before bed, so there’s a few days beard growth on his jaw, and it scrapes against her skin deliciously when he leans down to kiss her collarbone so sharply it almost feels like he bit her. “What exactly did you need from me?”

“Fuck me,” Rey’s not above begging, not when he’s literally inches away from doing precisely that, his body unbearably out of reach. She starts to pull her fingers out, but Poe reaches down lightning quick and holds her wrist in place.

 “Don’t stop,” he murmurs. “Cum for me, and then I’ll think about it.”

“You’ll think about it?” Rey squeaks.

“Yep,” Poe smirks at it, eyes still soft from sleep. “I’ll think about fucking you, if you can cum for me. You got started without me after all, and I think you know what that makes you.”

“What?” Rey asks, wide-eyed, but so incredibly close to peaking. “Tell me.” Poe’s voice is hotter than hell on a normal basis, but this level of dirty talk is something they’ve only discussed (they both said they were ‘cool’ with it, but Rey feels anything but _cool_ right now, she’s burning alive) here, four months into their relationship.

Poe leans down to whisper into her ear, at the same time he tweaks a nipple, “Bad. I think you’ve been bad, Rey.”

Well, fuck. Rey cums harder than she probably ever has, her back arching uncontrollably and every muscle locked in response to the wave of pleasure that erupts. She shivers for a full half minute from it, and Poe kisses her sweetly on the nose even as he grips the base of his cock and lines up perfectly with her pussy.

“Are you sure you want this?” Poe mutters. He isn’t wearing a condom – another thing they’d discussed, and they’re both clean, and both fine with going without one because Rey’s on birth control, but they’ve never gotten around to actually doing this – but he feels so stupidly good against her, Rey can’t think of a single reason not to say:

“ _Yes._ ”

“Yes _what,_ Sunshine?”

“Yes, you can fuck me. Please, please, please,” Rey chants, still barely lucid from her first orgasm, when Poe winks at her, the gesture still visible in the low light of his bedroom, and then thrusts in easily with one push. Rey’s full, so incredibly full, instantly, and she claps a hand over her mouth to contain her scream. She looks up and over his shoulder, staring at the corner of his room where his collection of trophies and medals hangs.

“You’ve been very bad, haven’t you, sweetheart?” Poe murmurs, kissing her exposed neck ferociously. Poe’s rarely rough during sex – she understands why, she knows how much it hurt him to be violent in his military career, the things he lost, the things he had to sacrifice – but he seems to be on a different page tonight. His cock’s already pressed up perfectly against her, finding every possible nerve that can cause Rey to scream.

“Yes sir,” Rey says cheekily. He pulls out slightly and then slams back in, causing her eyes to roll back into her head. Why isn’t he always this rough, again? “What are you gonna do to me, Mr. Dameron?” She manages to quip, even through the ridiculous build-up of pleasure already being inspired by his now rapidly moving hips.

“I don’t know,” Poe kneels suddenly, pulling Rey with him by the hips, and moving her legs to wrap around his waist. The new angle puts a sudden intense pressure on new and unexpected places inside of her, and Rey scrabbles at the sheets above her head as Poe fucks her even faster. “Maybe I’ll make you _Mrs_. Dameron?”

 _What?_ “W-what?” She says out loud. “Mrs. Dameron?”

“Fuck yeah,” Poe grits out, his hand coming to rest against her chest between her tits, thumb brush against a nipple briefly. Rey mewls and arches into the touch, suddenly aware that every molecule of her body is on fucking fire. “Yeah, sweetheart, wanna fuckin’ marry you so bad.”

“R-really?” Rey asks, sitting up slightly with her elbows behind her, bracing her weight so she can stare at the place their bodies are joined. They both groan at the sudden increase in tightness; Rey can’t help it. Something really turns her on about hearing her boyfriend use _commitment_ as _dirty talk._ Like, what the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with her? And him? Whatever, this is great, she’ll examine this later when she isn’t who knows how many seconds or minutes away from what’s promising to be the best orgasm of her life (and they’re breaking a record twice in one night, holy hell). “Really, y-you want to marry me?”

“Yes,” Poe nods, furiously. “Yeah—please, touch yourself –” Rey obliges, and Poe keeps going, adjusting his grip on her slightly so he can push his hips into her harder. “Rey, baby, you have no idea. Daydream about it, can’t think about anything else sometimes, just wanna get down on one knee whenever you do anything clever, and that’s all the time, sweetheart, holy fuck, I always want you, I always wanna fuck you, but I always wanna be with you, Jesus Christ, love you so much Rey, if you could see yourself right now, taking my cock so well, Jesus – you wouldn’t ask me if I really wanted to marry you, you’d know, holy fucking-“ Poe curses, his hips stuttering briefly, and Rey loses it, like completely loses it.

“Yes,” she screams, grabbing at his hip, her hand sliding up his stomach. “Oh, fuck yes, Poe, baby, fuck me—” Poe leans down, losing his grip on her legs so her feet drop back down to the mattress, and he covers her with his body while he keeps up his almost punishing pace. “Yes,” Rey cups his cheek gently, so at odds with the way she’s trying to push down at him in rhythm with his thrusts. “Poe, yes, yes, oh God, yes, please, I want it too—”

“What?” Poe asks, mouth open, sweat sliding from his dampened hairline. Rey slides her hand down the necklace he wears, and she tugs, lightly, on his mother’s old wedding ring, the one he told her, even before they started dating when they were just friends, that he meant to give to his future wife.

“Yes,” Rey can’t stop saying that in time with his thrusts “Yesyesyes, Poe, yes, wanna marry you so bad, want you to make me Mrs. Dameron, please, oh fuck –”

“Jesus fucking –” Poe’s hips still, and his face twists in ecstasy. Somehow, he has the presence of mind to shove his cock back inside her all the way so she’s as full as possible, and his thumb rubs at her clit wildly, much harder than normal, and Rey pinches a nipple for an added edge as she screams through her own orgasm.

Poe’s panting as he rolls off of her, and Rey wrinkles her nose in disgust from the cum that starts to slide out of her. “Ugh,” she says, laughing slightly. “So, that was something.”

Poe mumbles something into pillow and then lifts his head to stare at her. “Oh, fuck.” He’s blushing, furiously.

“What?” Rey looks at him, confused.

“Oh fuck, that was totally –” Poe shakes his head and buries his face in the pillow again. “I thought I was dreaming, for most of that.”

“Really?” Rey laughs. “You dream about fucking me so hard I agree to marry you?”

Poe props himself up on his elbow and looks at her, intensely. “You – _agreed_?”

“Calm down, flyboy, I know you weren’t actually asking,” Rey smiles at him, and even though that was the hottest sex she’s ever had, hands down (accidental commitment kink, unlocked), she feels a strange sadness in the pit of her stomach.

“Did you—” Poe stares at her, wide-eyed. “Would you want me to ask?”

“Uh.” It’s Rey’s turn to blush. “I mean, I don’t think you’d want to, but – obviously I’m a little into the idea.” She gestures at her body and laughs self-deprecatingly, but Poe catches her hand and drags it up to his mouth so he can kiss it fervently.

“Look Sunshine, I get it if this is too intense for 3 a.m., and we’re both naked and probably a hell of a lot too vulnerable, but you gotta know – you’re it for me.” Poe smiles at her shyly, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Rey wiggles onto her own side, and the hand Poe’s not holding drifts up to stroke the hair that falls over his ears, the edges of his hairline that are just beginning to prematurely grey.

“You’re it for me too, Dameron,” Rey says softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Poe murmurs. He leans in and kisses her sweetly, slowly, the way he normally does, and as thrilling as him fucking her into the mattress was, Rey knows she wouldn’t trade her gentle, kind pilot for anything in the world. When their lips part, he whispers, “But I hope you know, that when I propose, it’s not going to be with my dick inside you. I’mma make it much more romantic.”

“You better bring it, then, Dameron,” Rey huffs, leaning up quickly to kiss him on the nose. “Because that proposal’s going to be hard to top.”

“Maybe I’ll train a flock of doves to do some sort of sky-writing,” Poe suggests lazily, his arm draping over Rey’s stomach. She sticks her tongue out at him, and he clearly re-thinks it. “Nah, you’re right. Iguanas. I’ll train a herd of iguanas to spell it out on a field or some shit.”

“Much better,” Rey sniffs. “But Poe, I’m definitely not going to marry you, ever, if you don’t let me get up and pee.”

“I’ll do you one better, Sunshine.” Poe’s sliding off the bed, tugging her with him, and he quickly scoops her up bridal-style and walks towards the bathroom door in the corner of his bedroom.

“Poe!” Rey swats him in the chest, laughing despite her feigned irritation.

“What?” Poe says, grinning down at her. “Just practicing for the wedding night.”

“Cocky bastard,” Rey mutters, anything but angry with him. Poe smiles as he sets her on her feet on the bathroom tiles.

“Yeah, love you too, sweetheart.” Poe flips the light switch on for her and winks cheekily before closing the door between them. When Rey comes back out a few minutes later, he’s already passed out on the bed. She crawls back under the covers, and snuggles up against her boyfriend (who very soon might actually be her fiancée, a thought that causes a thrill to run through her). Even in his sleep, Poe reaches out for her, and he shifts towards her slightly, his arm coming up to wrap around her waist.

Rey sighs contentedly, more than wiped from their middle of the night activities, and she runs a gentle hand over Poe’s chest, brushing the ring tentatively on her circuit.

“Mrs. Rey Dameron,” she whispers to herself. Rey murmurs it again, nuzzling into the side of Poe’s chest; and, she falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert gif of Sandy from Grease screaming SIN WAGON at Danny Zuko*
> 
> No, wait, here we go:
> 
>  


End file.
